


少年与花

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，花吐症au ooc 如果感到不适请立即离开
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	少年与花

半藏从未忘记过那个如樱花般绚丽却又短暂的少年，那是他这辈子也还不清的深重罪孽。

岛田源氏有一个大他三岁的哥哥。源氏和哥哥从小接受着同样的教育一起长大，但他们并不相似，弟弟源氏活泼跳脱，像灵雀一般自由无法捉摸。哥哥半藏沉稳沉默，明明年纪不大却用幼小的肩膀扛起拉家族的半片天空，兄弟二人一点都不像，但这一点都不影响他们的亲密关系。  
源氏小的时候最喜欢哥哥，长大了也喜欢哥哥。他最喜欢和哥哥一起练武看哥哥认真的样子，最喜欢和哥哥一起出去玩，然后在花村附近的拉面店吃上一碗店主特制的拉面。半藏的食量非常大，常常要花掉额外的零花钱。这些都是源氏最宝贵的回忆，他常常觉得自己和哥哥说不定可以永远这么生活下去，然而不知何时，兄弟之间出现了分歧。跳脱的源氏不喜欢家族繁重无聊的任务，但半藏却觉得生为岛田家的少主就应该担负起管理家族的责任，二人之间开始出现越来越多的争吵，他以为这些争吵会如儿时一样在第二天早上就烟消云散，半藏仍会亲密地揉着他的脑袋和父亲一样叫他小麻雀，他即使犯了错只要和哥哥撒娇半藏就会像小时候一样无可奈何的帮他收拾烂摊子，但他发现自己错了，不知何时他的哥哥再也不容忍他的错误，甚至再也不正眼看他了。  
青年的源氏依然没有长进，他仍旧不爱学习，不喜欢处理家族中的事物，那天他在游戏厅忽然感到一阵烦闷。就算是他再怎么放荡哥哥也不会管他，他的游戏打得再好哥哥也不会夸他，他不想继承岛田家族，哥哥更不能理解他。手中的游戏变得索然无味，源氏起身早早回了家，他忽然想见自己的哥哥。  
果不其然，半藏仍在刻苦的训练着，他拉开手中的弓，射出的箭完美的命中了靶心。源氏偷偷的在远处看着半藏，他看着哥哥冷峻的侧脸，常年的习武让他身上没有一丝赘肉，因为拉开弓弦而紧绷的手臂肌肉充满了张力，汗水从他眉间滑落。源氏的视线顺着那滴汗水的轨迹一路滑过半藏的眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，顺着下巴滴入胸前紧实的肌肉上，随后隐没在衣服里消失不见。源氏吞了一口口水，他竟然开始想象那衣物包裹下的躯体究竟是怎样的诱人。被自己的想法吓到，源氏瞬间羞红了脸，他飞速的回到房间将自己关了起来。  
他本以为自己讨厌哥哥的，就如哥哥讨厌他一样。

那天晚上，源氏做了一个春梦，梦中的对象是他的哥哥。一觉起来看着自己的裤子和床单，源氏捂住了脸。他恋爱了，但这要比哥哥和他决裂更加让人绝望。岛田源氏爱上了自己的哥哥。  
源氏开始避免和哥哥见面，但又偷偷的藏在他的附近看着他，就像一个跟踪狂。青春期的源氏不知道自己该如何处理这禁忌的初恋，只能把一切都憋在心里。他小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的感情，对这份感情避如蛇蝎，却又像对待珍宝一样将它们紧紧锁在心里，只有夜深人静的时候偷偷拿出来一遍一遍的回味。  
对哥哥的感情是源氏避如蛇蝎的珍宝。

感情积压到一定程度势必会爆发出来，无法继续忍受的源氏找到了半藏，他想要至少将这份不洁的感情传达出去，不管之后要付出什么代价都可以。但话到嘴边却化作了一连串剧烈的咳嗽，他越想表达就越说不出，感情越是强烈咳嗽的就越剧烈。在失去意识之前他看到了半藏焦急而担忧的脸。他忽然觉得其实这个结局也不错，源氏的世界陷入了一片漆黑。

苏醒之前，源氏做了一个梦，那是他和半藏还没有感情分歧的小时候。三月的樱花才刚刚盛开就如同粉红的火焰包裹了整个花村，在春风的吹拂下粉红的火焰舞蹈着，带着一片又一片刚刚盛开就跌落的花瓣跳完它们的最后一支舞，随即归于尘土。花村的泥土上覆盖了薄薄一层的落樱，泥土与花香混合在一起有种复杂的味道。小小的源氏从樱花树上跌落摔破了膝盖，半藏抱着他慌忙地去找父亲。膝盖中流下的并不是血，而是血一般的红樱。红樱一路飘飘洒洒混入地面的樱花瓣中，风一吹过，花村的地面像是谁的鲜血缓缓流淌。源氏睁开了眼睛。  
“源氏，你好些了吗？”半藏担心的坐在他的身边，源氏想说什么却发现自己无法开口，就像是有什么堵在了喉咙里，他只能默默地摇头。之后无论半藏说什么他都只能一言不发。  
“哎，你好好休息吧，既然你不想说话我就不来打扰你了”半藏一脸失落的离开。源氏想要挽留却无论如何都说不出话。半藏离开后他咳的倒在了地上，泪水不受控制的从眼角流下。伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，一些鲜红而柔软的东西从他的口中飘出。那是樱花的花瓣。  
花吐症，源氏以为只存在于传说中的东西现在来到了他的身上。

得了花吐症的人若是不能和他所暗恋的人心意相通就会在短时间内死去。源氏觉得他怕是真的要死了。得了花吐症的源氏发现他仍是可以与人交流，除了半藏。只要他想表达对半藏的感情就会口吐花瓣，那些感情化作的花瓣随着初春的微风飘落进了花村的泥土，和落樱一起沉寂在无声息。心中的痛苦越来越强烈，源氏不得不避开半藏来缓解那份锥心的疼痛。跟别人相谈甚欢却躲避自己的这份举动在半藏眼里成了疏离，二人的误解在谁都无法说出心声的情况下越来越大，终至决裂。

“源氏这是你最后的机会，你愿不愿意和我一起继承岛田家？”半藏持刀立在他的对面，拿刀的手因为过于用力爆起了青筋。  
源氏摇头。  
“不要试图和我比拼刀法，你打不过我的”半藏下了最后通牒，源氏只是握紧了手中的刀。两个身影打在了一起。  
刀光闪过，半藏的刀将源氏的身体和那副“龙头蛇尾”的字符一起劈断。鲜血溅了他一头一脸。

无法说话的少年忽然发出了声音，但他的生命如他吐出花一样凋谢，飞溅的鲜血如这初春的樱花，亲手杀了弟弟的青年楞楞地拿着刀看着眼前的一地落樱无法动弹。“哥哥，我喜欢你”这是那个如花般的少年对他第一次也是最后一次的告白。


End file.
